


Diego (Umbrella Academy)

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Diego (Umbrella Academy)

― Knives.  
― Trans icon  
― Allison was one of his bigger supports back then.  
― Only siblings who actually met Allison’s daughter  
― Played ballet when he was a child  
― Bisexual  
― mom’s boy  
― watched “The Bodyguard” with her.  
― Has asked her several times to move out with him  
― Talked to her about Eudora and asked her for advices.  
― BFF with Klaus.  
― Tries to protect and take care of Klaus not only because he loves him but also because he blames himself for Ben’s death.  
― Would die for all his sibling even for Luther.  
― Would also love to kill him though  
― Hufflepuff  
― Bottom  
― Pizza with pineapple  
― Listens to sad songs in raining days  
― Spiderman is his favourite superhero  
― Has gone to a few of Vanya’s concerts despite she doesn’t know it. Klaus went with him.  
― Speaks Spanish fluently.  
― Decided to become a policeman wden one of them saved Klaus life during an overdose.  
― Klaus has tried several times to go shopping with him, but liked is suit too much.  
― Columbia Law School  
― Is too proud to admit he has asked Five some shooting advices.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
